Cinta
by Aoyama Haruna
Summary: Mungkin selama inilah kau yang tak mengetahui betapa aku begitu mencintaimu, menyayangimu melebihi apapun, Hime-chan... Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, dll Don't like don't read!


**Wuaaa... Akhirnya Haruna bisa ngupload fict kedua! (^-^)**

**Hehehehe... Mungkin fict ini jaauuuhhh... lebih abal nan gaje dari fict-fict Haruna sebelumnya! Makanya haruna MASIH meminta para reviewers yang baik hati nan tidak sombong untuk tetap mereview *digampar***

**Ha'i, minna-sama, silahkan menikmati! :)**

Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**-ji san seorang!

Tapi ceritanya punya Haruna ^^

Don't like don't read!

Warning: Typu, AU, OOC, dll

**~*~*~*~* CINTA *~*~*~*~**

Aku mencoba memejamkan kedua mataku.

Berharap dengan begitu, bayangnya hilang dihapus kegelapan. Kulirik jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurku.

_Jam 3 pagi…_

Berarti sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku tidak dapat menghapus wajah manisnya di pikiranku.

"Kalau saja hal itu tidak terjadi…" Aku menutup kedua bola mataku. Seakan kejadian tadi pagi, terulang kembali…

**Flashback**

"Na-Naruto-kun…" panggil seorang gadis bermata lavender yang bernama Hinata.

Naruto, pemuda yang sangat diseganinya itu, menoleh dan menatapnya lembut, "Ya? Hime-chan?"

Sontak, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah padam. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ja- Jangan… Me-manggilku… se-seperti i- itu…" kata Hinata gagap, seperti biasa.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. Ingin rasanya dia merangkul gadis indigo itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun ia urungkan niat itu karena takut sepupu sang gadis yang sangat over protective itu melihatnya dan menghabisinya.

"Hehehe, aku,kan, hanya bercanda, Hinata. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menundukan pandangannya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ano… Eto… Aku… emm… Ngg…" gumam Hinata. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku… Aku… Enng, ini…" Hinata menyerahkan sebuah bento untuk Naruto. Dia menatap tanah berharap Naruto segera menerima bento buatannya itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun… I-ini… Aku… Aku membuat i-ini sendiri… u-untuk Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata menatap kedua bola mata sapphire itu. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gugup.

Naruto membulatkan matanya karena kaget dan gembira. Dia menyeringai, "Ehehe, arigatou gozaimasu, Hime-chan!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar sambil menerima bento dari Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan mukanya, "Ku-kumohon… Naruto-kun… Ja- jangan me-manggilku begitu…" pinta Hinata dengan wajah penuh semburat merah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku cukup suka,kok…" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata seperti dia benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya panas. Lututnya lemas, namun dia kuatkan untuk tidak pingsan sekarang…

"A-Aku… Aku,kan… Bu-bukan putri… Na-Naruto-kun…" jawabnya mencoba menjelaskan.

_Kau memang bukan putri. Tapi kau adalah putri di hatiku…_ Batin Naruto tanpa berpikir dulu. Sontak, dia segera menjauh dua langkah dari Hinata dan memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh semburat merah.

"A-Ada apa… Na-Naruto-kun…? Da-daijobou…?" tanya Hinata cemas. Bagaimana dia tidak cemas? Lelaki yang sangat ia senangi itu, yang tadi berdiri sedekat dua jengkal dengannya kini melangkah menjauh dan memalingkan muka.

"A-Apa… Per-perkataanku a-ada yang salah? Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Naruto tetap terdiam.

_Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja kukatan? Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir begitu? Arrggh, kenapa jantungku berdegup begitu cepat? Ada apa ini?_

Naruto memukul wajahnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba. Berharap dengan begitu, detak jantungnya dapat kembali berdetak dengan normal.

BUAK!

"Na-Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata kaget. Buru-buru Naruto berbalik ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum. Seakan-akan tidak ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bentomu sepertinya enak sekali ya, Hinata! Kita makan sama-sama,yuk!" ajak Naruto bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Na- Naruto-kun… Ke-kenapa kau… me-memukul diri sendiri? A-Ada apa? A-apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata, yang tanpa sengaja, menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Naruto yang merasa pipinya disentuh begitu lembut itu, ingin rasanya dia melompat setinggi-tingginya dan berteriak kegirangan.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah segar. Hinata, yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, itu segera menatap wajah Naruto. _Ada apa?_ Kurang lebih, itulah maksud pandangannya.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Dia baru menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Naruto hanya berbeda berberapa senti saja.

Hening.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Hinata belum bisa melepaskan tangannya karena dia seperti terikat magnet yang sangat kuat.

Pelan, Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

"Hi-hime-chan?"

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mudur beberapa langkah menjauhi Naruto. Sekalipun tangan kirinya masih digenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Go-Gomenasai, Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

_A-Apa yang baru saja kuperbuat? Bodoh! _Batin Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri. Dengan takut-takut, dia menatap pelan-pelan wajah Naruto. _Apakah dia marah?_ Pikirnya.

Di luar dugaan, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hehehe, tidak usah sekaku itu,kok, Hinata! Hehe, ayo, kita makan bento buatanmu! Perutku sudah keroncongan, nih!"

Pelan-pelan, Hinata tersenyum lega. _Kami-sama, untunglah! Untunglah dia tidak marah!_

"Ayo, Naruto-kun!" Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, "Eh, mm… Eh,iya… Ehehe… Ki-kita duduk disitu saja,yuk!" ajak Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan duduk di sebuah bangku kayu.

Hinata membuka bentonya, "Dozo, Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata menyuguhkan bento nya kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum girang.

"Kau buat onigiri juga ya, Hinata!" Naruto mengambil satu onigiri di bento Hinata dan melahapnya, "Oishii!" pekik Naruto dan segera melahap onigiri yang lainnya dengan rakus.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto makan selahap itu, selain makan Ramen, tentunya…

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Ada sesuatukah di wajahku?" tanya Naruto kaget melihat Hinata tersenyum begitu manis.

Dengan cepat, Hinata menundukan pandangannya dan menggeleng, "Ti-tidak… kok, Na-Naruto-kun… Gomen ne…" ucapnya dengan tergagap.

Naruto memandang Hinata heran, tiba-tiba ide jahil terbesit di otaknya.

"Hei, Hinata, kita main truth or dare, yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan, "Ter-Terserah, Na-Naruto-kun saja…"

"Baiklah, siapa duluan? Hmm… aku dulu,ya!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ka, Kalau be-begitu… Na-Naruto-kun pilih truth a-atau dare?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Aku pilih… Truth saja,deh! Ehehehe…" jawab Naruto dengan seringai nakalnya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Ka-Kalau be-begitu… Aku… ta-tanya… ya…?" ucap Hinata memastikan. Naruto mengangguk.

_Apa yang ingin kutanyakan pada Naruto-kun? Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu gadis siapa yang sedang dia sukai sekarang, tapi… tapi…_

"Nee, Hime-chan! Ayo, jangan bengong," tegur Naruto tertawa, "Eh? Eh? Ha-Ha'i… Ano… ya- yang ingin kutanyakan… eemmm…"

_Ayolah, Hyuuga! Kau pasti bisa!_ Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Si-si-siapa gadis ya-yang se-sedang ka- kau sukai… Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Rasanya dia baru saja diterjukan ke dalam jurang sedalam 100 mil dan kegelapan menyelimutinya,

Sampai sini, wajah Hinata benar-benar sudah mengalahi kepiting rebus saking merahnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir, "Gadis yang kusukai? Siapa,ya? Hmmm…" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda, "Mungkin… Aku menyukai Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto dengan nada bercanda .

DEG!

_Apa? Sakura-chan?Naruto-kun…_

Hinata terdiam, "Ke-Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Sakura,kan cantik… Terus dia juga termasuk gadis yang sangat cemerlang bukan?" Naruto terkekeh. Sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda, gadis yang sangat disukainya bukanlah gadis berambut pink itu… Sebenarnya dia…

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Air mata deras mengalir melalui pelupuk matanya.

" Hi-Hime-chan? Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

Hinata menggeleng kuat, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa… Na-Naruto-kun… Aku sudah tahu ka-kalau kau me-memang menyukai Sakura-chan… Hiks… Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun, harusnya aku tidak menangis… Ma-maaf… Aku memang bodoh… Harusnya bukan aku yang berada di hadapanmu sekarang… Ha-harusnya Sakura-chan… Hiks…"

" Hi-Hime-chan? A-apa maksudmu? Aku… Aku tidak menyukai Sakura-chan… Sungguh! Aku hanya bercanda! Sebenarnya aku…" Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika telunjuk Hinata menyentuh bibir Naruto.

"Hinata…"

"Te-terimakasih… Na-Naruto-kun… Ka-kau sudah memberikan aku kesempatan… De-dengan berada di hadapanmu sekarang saja a-aku sudah sangat bahagia. Ma-maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Na-Naruto-kun… Su-Sumimasen!" Hinata beranjak dari kursi itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"O-oi! Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menahan Hinata namun Hinata terlanjur berlari begitu jauh dan menghiraukan panggilan Naruto.

"Bodoh, kau, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aaarrgghh!" Naruto meremas rambut kuning jabriknya dengan frustasi.

"Kami-sama, apa yang kuperbuat? Aku yakin Hinata membenciku sekarang!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Aku memang menyukai Sakura, tapi itu sebatas teman saja! Sejujurnya… Aku mencintai, Hinata…"

_Ekh, tunggu! Mencintai Hinata? Aku saja tidak mengerti apa itu cinta! Akh, baka-Naruto!_

**End Flashback**

"Narutoo! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah yang kupanggil 'kaa-san'.

Aku merenggangkan kedua otot lenganku, "Huaahhmm… Memang ini jam berapa kaa-san?" tanyaku malas.

"Jam 7! Kau telat, Naruto!" omelnya sambil menjewer telingaku. Aku meringis, "Aaw! Sakit, kaa-san!" Mungkin lebih tepatnya, berteriak…

"Cepat mandi sana!" Kaa-san menggiringku keluar kamar.

"Telat bangun, Naruto?" tanya lelaki berambut jabrik kuning persis sepertiku. Tentu saja! Dia,kan tou-san… Wajar kalau kami memang mirip.

"Seperti biasa,kan?" ucapku acuh sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tunggu! Biasanya jam 7 ,kan, tou-san sudah ada di kantornya! Sekarang kenapa dia masih asyik membaca koran?

"Tou-san tidak ke kantor?" tanyaku heran.

"Buat apa? Hari ini libur nasional, Naruto!" jawab tou-san tertawa.

Berarti kaa-san mengerjaiku! Harusnya sekarang aku masih tidur di atas kasur empukku! Aargh, sial!

Namun, ku urungkan niat untuk protes kepada kaa-san. Bisa-bisa kaa-san malah mengomeliku panjang-lebar-kali-tinggi-bagi-dua-sama-dengan-volume itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi dan segera mandi juga berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, aku menemui kaa-san di ruang makan.

"Ini sarapanmu, Naruto," kaa-san menyiapkan sarapanku di meja makan. Aku segera melahapnya, "Ano… kaa-san…"

"Ya?" Kaa-san menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku, "Hnn, apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta, kaa-san?" tanyaku setelah menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutku. Kaa-san yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan tou-san tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandangku heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Naruto?" tanya Kaa-san. Aku menggeleng, "Entahlah… Aku hanya ingin tahu…" jawabku berbohong. Tidak berbohong juga,sih… Aku memang tidak tahu…

Kaa-san duduk di kursi depanku dan tersenyum, "Apakah kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis, Naruto?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Yaa, begitulah… Memang… Definisi cinta sendiri itu apa?" tanyaku. Kaa-san tersenyum, "Berapa umurmu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Masa' sama anak sendiri tidak tahu! 17 tahun," jawabku cemberut. Kaa-san tertawa. Rupanya, tawanya itu mirip dengan tawa 'dia'…

"Eerrgh, melihat kaa-san membuatku mengingatkan tentang Hinata!" gumamku hampir berbisik.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?" tanya kaa-san tiba-tiba. Aku menggeleng cepat, "Ti, tidak,kok! Ehehe…" jawabku.

"Hmm… Cinta itu… Rumit…" ucap kaa-san menompa dagunya di tangannya. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, "Aku juga berpikir bahwa cinta itu rumit,kaa-san…"

"Maksudku rumit karena cinta itu tidak dapat kau cari definisinya,artinya,asalnya…Bahkan maksudnya, Naruto…" jelas kaa-san. Aku membulatkan bibirku,"Oohh…"

"Bahkan, kau tidak bisa melukiskannya dalam gambar, menyanyikannya dalam lagu, atau merangkainya dalam kata…" timbrung tou-san. Aku menoleh kepadanya dan mendelik, "Kenapa tiba-tiba datang?" pikirku, tapi aku hiraukan saja pikiran tersebut.

Tou-san mengambil kursi di sebelah kaa-san. Aku merasa seperti diinterogasi, sekarang.

"Cinta… Itu ada di saat kau merasa ingin selalu bersama seseorang. Selalu ingin melihat senyumnya, selalu ingin menyeka air matanya bila ia menangis, selalu ingin berada di dekatnya , selalu ingin merasakan hangat peluknya…"

Sampai situ, bayanganku hanya pada satu orang: Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menginginkannya untuk membalas perasaanmu…" terang kaa-san, "Cinta, muncul tanpa pandang bulu… Dia tidak peduli mengapa dia menyukai seseorang tanpa alasan yang sangat jelas…" lanjut tou-san.

Aku menutup mata biru lautku. Mencoba memikirkan semua penjelasan kaa-san dan tou-san. Dan kembali membayangkannya… Hinata.

"Dan ketika perasaan itu muncul…" kaa-san menggantung kalimatnya, "Kau sangat menyukai perasaan itu…" sambung tou-san.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku pelan. Memandang kedua orangtua ku sekarang…

"Kau sudah mengerti, Naruto?" tanya tou-san. Aku menyungging senyum mautku yang mampu membuat seluruh gadis di sekolahku menjerit.

"Aku rasa, dia sudah mengerti, Minato…" sahut kaa-san sambil beranjak dari kursi dan kembali menekuni aktifitasnya.

"Hei, Naruto… Memang… Ada gadis yang memikat hatimu,ya?" tanya tou-san. Sontak wajahku memerah, "Begitulah, tou-san… Hehe…" jawabku tidak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Seperti apa gadis itu? Apa mungkin seperti ibumu?" tanya tou-san berbisik. Aku menggeleng, "Rambutnya saja sama-sama lurus dan lembut… Kalo wajah sama kelakuan sih… Bagusan dia," jawabku berbisik. Aku dan tou-san pun terkikik, sampai aku merasakan suatu hawa membunuh…

Aku menoleh dan terkejut saat kulihat rupanya itu hawa membunuh milik kaa-san! Dan dia memegang… pisau?

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya dingin namun menyeramkan. Aku menggeleng cepat, "Ti, tidak,kok… Kaa-san… Ehehehe…" jawabku takut.

"Jawab jujur!" Kaa-san menodongku dengan pisaunya. Aku bergidik ngeri, "Ano… Itu… Emm… Glek! Nngg… Aku baru ingat kalau aku mau pergi ke rumah teman! Bye kaa-san,tou-san!"

Aku segera kabur ke luar rumah tanpa melihat ke belakang.

_Kami-sama, ku serahkan nasib tou-san kepada-Mu!_ Doaku sambil berlari.

Rupanya, aku berlari terlalu jauh. Sekarang aku sudah tiba di Konoha garden! Padahal jarak dari konoha garden dan rumahku,kan sekitar 4 kilometer…

Aku menduduki sebuah bangku di ujung taman, menetralkan nafasku yang tidak beraturan begini, "Hhh… kaa-san,nih… Hhh…"

"Hiks…"

Eh? Aku seperti mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Dan… sangat familiar! Jangan-jangan itu suara…

Aku mencari asal suara tersebut. Aku benar-benar mengenal suara tangisan itu!

Aku merasa suara itu semakin dekat dengan tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Sepertinya, suara itu berasal dari balik pohon rindang disana. Aku melangkah pelan dan mengintip di balik semak, siapa dia?

Rambutnya panjang. Berwarna biru gelap. Kulitnya putih. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

_Siapa dia?_

"Seharusnya aku tidak menangis begini! Hiks, ka-kalau Naruto-kun memang menyukai Sakura-chan ha-harusnya aku tidak perlu menangis begini! I-itu,kan… ha-hak Naruto-kun menentukan siapa orang yang disukainya! Hiks…"

DEG!

Kembali, jantungku berdetak cepat…

Hatiku serasa miris melihat airmata itu…

Sudah kuduga, dia memang…

"Hi-Hinata…"

Sontak gadis itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mendongak. Wajah manis yang dipenuhi airmata kini memandang lurus ke dua bola mataku.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Ke-kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya kaget. Aku memandanganya sedih, Apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga begitu tega menyakiti hati gadis ini?

"Ka- kau menangis, Hi-Hinata?" tanyaku. Sakit. Ya, itulah yang sekarang kurasakan di hatiku ini…

Hinata terdiam.

"Ma- maaf, a-apa tangisanku me-mengganggumu? A-aku akan segera pergi…"

Sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, aku menangkap tangannya dan memeluknya. "Na-Naruto-kun? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kaget. Aku terdiam. Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Mungkin kali ini aku tidak akan mengelak bila Sasuke mengataiku dengan sebutan 'Baka-Dobe' itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Ka-kau tidak se-seharusnya begini…" ucapnya mencoba melepaskan pelukanku. Dasar, mana mungkin aku mau melepaskannya begitu saja?

"Na-Naruto-kun… Ke-Kenapa ka-kau me-melakukan hal i-ini?" tanyanya diselangi isakan tangis.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya, Hime-chan?" tanyaku menutup mataku. Membiarkan diriku menghirup harum rambutnya yang menyiratkan aroma ketenangan dan… Kedamaian.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Ka-Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku…" kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku, aku benamkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Ka-kau tak tahu betapa aku sungguh menyayangimu, Naruto-kun! Hiks…" serunya di tengah tangisannya, "Kau tak pernah tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun! Kau tak pernah tahu itu!" lanjutnya sedikit berteriak dan masih menangis.

"Menangislah, Hinata…"

"Eh?"

"Tumpakanlah semua sesalmu di pelukku…"

"Na… Naruto-kun…"

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu…"

"…"

_Kami,sama… Inikah yang disebut cinta?_

_Aku tak pernah ingin melihatnya menangis_

_Aku tak pernah ingin melihatnya bersedih_

_Aku hanya ingin melihat dia tersenyum…_

_Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?_

Aku masih memeluk Hinata. Meskipun aku tahu dia sudah tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja… Aku ingin menjelaskan semua kepadanya… Betapa aku begitu mencintainya…

"Maafkan aku… Na-Naruto-kun… Te-terimakasih juga… Ka-karena memperbolehkanku menangis di-di-di pundakmu…" ucapnya mendongak dan menatap mataku. Tersenyum lemah dan… Akh, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat ini atau penyesalanku akan bertambah lagi.

**Naruto : bilang aja author susah nyari kata-kata lagi…**

**Haruna : Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Sono, balik to the story!**

**Naruto : Iya, iya… Nggak usah marah gitu kali…**

**Haruna : Sono baliiikkk! *nendang Naruto* **

"Hinata…" Aku menggenggam kedua jemari tangannya yang lembut dan terawat itu. Aku menatap matanya dalam…

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu itu…" aku memulai pembicaraan. Baru saja dia mau menyangkal, namun aku menempelkan jemariku di bibirnya. Seperti dia melakukannya kepadaku dulu…

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku…"

Kini, mata kami bertemu.

"Aku juga tahu kau menyayangiku lebih dari apapun…"

Aku menyelipkan sehelai rambut dibalik telinganya.

"Maka dari itu aku pernah bilang padamu…"

Kudekatkan sedikit wajahku ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai Sakura, karena dia temanku… Tidak hanya Sakura, aku juga menyukai Ino, Tenten, Shion… Karena mereka juga temanku."

Wajahnya kini memerah. Tidak berani menatap wajahku.

"Tapi hanya ada satu orang di hatiku…"

Aku menyentuh dagunya dan menaikannya sehingga mata kami kembali bertemu.

"Yaitu kau. Hyuuga Hinata…"

Aku mengecup keningnya lembut.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku merasa seluruh bobot tubuhku menguap. Apa yang baru saja Naruto-kun perbuat? Memelukku dan… sekarang…

_Tidak…_

Aku menguatkan genggamanku pada Naruto-kun, atau dalam waktu 5 detik aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hime-chan, Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

_Eh?_

Aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu… tampan. Senyum yang mampu membuatku blushing itu kini merekah di wajahnya.

_Senyum itu…_

_Senyuman seorang Namikaze Naruto_

_Orang yang sangat kusayangi…_

Aku kembali menundukan wajahku. Aku masih belum percaya apa yang baru saja Naruto-kun katakan… Di-dia… Mencintaiku?

Aku tersentak ketika jemari hangat Naruto-kun mengangkat daguku dan sekarang mata kami, sekali lagi, bertemu.

Sapphire dan Amethyst…

"Hime-chan, mungkin kaulah yang tak mengetahui betapa aku begitu mencintaimu…" ucapnya lembut. Sontak, wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam, "Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Mungkin kaulah yang tak mengetahui betapa aku begitu mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Hime-chan…"

Pelan-pelan, wajahnya membenam di leherku.

_A-apa yang Naruto-kun mau la-lakukan?_

Sebelum aku berpikir macam-macam, aku menidurkan kepalaku di pundaknya dan membalas pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun… A-aku… Aku ju-juga me-mencintai Na-Naruto-kun…" ucapku. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku yakin, wajahku sudah mengalahi merahnya tomat.

**End Hinata's POV**

Aku membulatkan bola mataku. Apa yang barusan Hinata katakan itu… benar,kan?

Aku mengangakat wajahku dan menatapnya, "Ho-Hontou ni, Hinata?" tanyaku.

Kulihat dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sekali. Hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat karenanya…

"Arigatou ne… Hinata-hime…" Aku kembali memeluknya, "D-Dou I, itashimashitte… Naruto-k,kun…" jawabnya sembari membalas pelukanku.

_Cinta…_

_Kau membuatku terus memikirkannya_

_Kau membuatku selalu ingin ada bersamanya_

_Kau membuatku begitu menyayanginya_

_Menyayangi hatinya_

_Menyayangi dirinya_

_Apa adanya_

_Tanpa sebuah alasan yang begitu jelas_

_Cinta…_

_Tak sanggup kataku mampu tuk jelaskan_

_Tak kunjung jua lukisan yang kudapatkan_

_Namun,_

_Kau begitu indah_

_Cinta…_

_**~*~*~*~* CINTA *~*~*~*~**_

**Iya, Haruna juga tahu ini fict nggak jelas banget... Udah jelek, abal pula... hh... *dilempar panci***

**But, would you mind to review? :) So, it could make my next-other-fict will be better than before ^0^**

_**Keep smile,**_

_**Aoyama Haruna**_


End file.
